


【ALL农/R】食色性也（一）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【ALL农/R】食色性也（一）

【贾农-烧烤宵夜】

黄明昊*陈立农

架空校园设定，圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

 

烧烤，是平凡生活里面的热辣慰藉。

而他，是自己躁动青春的罪魁祸首。

 

黄明昊不常吃烧烤这种上火的食物，但是在总想找点什么理由在晚上也能见陈立农一面的时候，路过的那一排冒着孜然味热气的炭网无疑是个好理由吸引那个小馋猫。

肥瘦相间的肉串滋滋地冒着油珠，码上蒜末和小米椒的茄子肉嫩汁美，刷了蜜汁的馒头片被烘走部分水分，撒了芝麻的脆皮鸡翼有橘红的光泽…黄明昊不确定陈立农爱吃什么，就每样都点了一些，然后来自广东湛江的老板问他要不要烤点生蚝，说W市只有他这家的风味最正宗。

W市虽然靠海，但当地人吃海鲜以鱼虾居多，知名菜就是酸菜鱼，靠烤生蚝能吸引那么多豪车停在门口排队的烧烤店还真的很少。

黄明昊也不是不识货的人，什么山珍海味都吃过的他能看出这一个个空运来的是官渡生蚝，看着不大，品质却很好。

肥美的蚝肉躺在壳里，肉质Q弹，细嫩爽滑，不像某些大蚝缺乏嚼劲。带油的蒜末一点小米辣少许葱花逼出海鲜本身的鲜味，连汤汁都要被舔干净。

然而黄明昊并不喜欢因为一些比较尴尬的经历，但他还来不及拒绝，就已经被老板自作主张地加了一打，“绝对好吃小伙子！每桌至少一打起！别怕啊，是男人就要多吃蚝！”

黄明昊在烟气里眯着眼睛思索了几秒，爽快地答应了。

 

半小时后。

 

“教我。”黄明昊站在陈立农面前，好看的眼睛微微眯起，语气真挚中甚至带着些许以假乱真的纯洁。

如果不是这个人把他和自己的裤子都脱去，还一本正经的指“那种事”的话，陈立农通常会无条件满足小学弟的所有要求。

但现在他只想打爆这个烂人的头。

“仄…仄种事有森么好教的啦！”陈立农感觉自己真的是气到话都说不清楚，“就…就跟着动就好啦！”

黄明昊就比自己小一岁，血气方刚的少年到现在为止不知道怎么撸你骗鬼哦！你早就憋死了好吗！而且看他年龄不大那活却不小肯定早就知人事了吧…

羞愤之中莫名开始瞎想的陈立农被黄明昊一下子摸回了神，感觉到学弟温热的手覆上自己的下体，本来想挥开他却被直接抓住，细长的手指圈住柱体轻轻挪动还时不时用拇指抠一下马眼的动作让从来没被人服务过的陈立农一下子丧失了反抗的力气，整个人被黄明昊压在椅子里，“哥哥你别乱动哦…”

到底为什么会发展成这样。

不过是平时就喜欢黏着自己的部门学弟突然说自己有烦恼需要倾诉于是提着起码四人份的烧烤来自己家吃宵夜，却对着自己买的一打生蚝视而不见，问原因居然说自己吃那个反应很大。

“森么反应很大？”

“就是…会容易硬…”

像是终于抓到了这个平时没大没小的弟弟的把柄一样，陈立农幸灾乐祸地挑了挑眉夹给他几个硬要看他吃，“那你就自己解决啊，仄么大个人了这还不会哦？”

如果早知道会被黄明昊这样要求现场教学还把自己搭进去，陈立农发誓他这一波一定不皮。

事实上黄明昊的技术也不可能是第一次撸，陈立农看着自己不争气的东西兴奋地吐出透明液体时内心有点崩溃，下一秒他死死抠着扶手的手就被强硬地拉过去按上了一根烫手的东西。“哥哥也帮帮我…不然我都不知道我做的对不对。”

屁咧，你明明很会。

陈立农恨恨地咬牙，他手上的动作并不算温柔，黄明昊却好像受用得很，略黏的液体糊了一手又被陈立农蹭回去，在晶晶亮亮的在灯光柔和的客厅里泛着淫靡的水光，一时间房间里是少年们时重时轻的粗喘。

当陈立农射到黄明昊手上时大脑已经一片空白，但更要命的是黄明昊轻轻舔了一下手掌一本正经地胡说八道那是甜的，眼睁睁地看着帅哥伸舌头的色情画面比小黄片带给感官的刺激大了太多，黄明昊此时有着和年轮不符的性感，看得陈立农一时间甚至有点恍惚，

回过神来的他报复性地刮过对方圆硕龟头的沟壑听黄明昊闷哼一声，却惊讶地发现那根玩意变得更胀了，连经络都清晰。

“你…你似抖M哦？”陈立农用暴躁嘲讽的语气掩饰自己的脸红，实际上他被空气中的腥膻味拼命提醒着他在做什么羞耻的事，偏偏黄明昊半天还不射让他手都有点酸。

“因为是农农啊…”如果陈立农现在敢抬头，他会看见黄明昊看向他的眼神像深渊一样幽远凝重。

因为是陈立农，看他对别人都客客气气温温柔柔唯独自己非要花样惹他生气，听他说“Justin你过分了齁”，感觉他和自己打闹时拍在肩膀上的力度，黄明昊全都甘之如饴——就算陈立农迟钝得一直没有把年下的弟弟代入恋爱的可能，但实际上自己就是特殊的，自己就是用各种方法独占他视线的心思的。

然而陈立农此刻并没有听出这句话是个告白，他只希望黄明昊赶快射，黄明昊让他教自己，陈立农没好气地嘟囔了一句“看片咯！”

“不行，没感觉。”

“那你就想象啦！”

黄明昊安静地低头看着他陷入想象…不对，根本不需要想象，陈立农和自己打台球猫着腰时那腰侧体恤塌陷下去勾勒出的窄型，陈立农穿着粉色睡裤串寝时露出的细白大长腿，陈立农喂他吃东西时扑闪扑闪的睫毛和清澈明亮的眼神…这些东西全都在黄明昊的春梦里反复出现，以至于现在终于如愿以偿看着陈立农伸出手帮他撸的时候他一秒钟都舍不得移开眼睛，甚至还能想象这骨节分明的手指在高潮时抠住床单的画面有多色气。

在想到那个情景时黄明昊的性器抖动了两下，陈立农来不及躲开，有一些白浊的液体溅到了他的下巴上，配着陈立农嫣红的嘴唇和眼角有一种说不出的欲。

陈立农急忙转过身去拿抽纸不让学弟看出他的情动，搞什么啊帮人打飞机居然自己也有感觉说出来也太羞耻了。“都怪你，搞到身上了啦…”

 

他重重地用纸巾擦自己的手掌，那力度仿佛要刮下一层皮，实际上却也是在告诫自己收起不该有的心思。

正常的人听到自己一直照顾着的最黏自己的弟弟想着别人却借自己的手自慰时也会难过吧…

更何况他一直还挺喜欢Justin，看对方的反应还自作多情以为他也喜欢自己…

结果感觉就像被当作了飞机杯一样…

“下一次还可以教我吗。”

“不可以。”

“为什么？”

“…这个已经不需要教了。”陈立农吸了一口气让自己声音听上去足够平静，“去找你喜欢的人吧，小心打飞机多了肾亏。”

“可是我只喜欢农农啊。”黄明昊把想站起来穿裤子的陈立农又推倒回椅子上，在对方错愕的眼神里寻找自己的影子。

他只是青春期，他不是小孩子，什么是性冲动什么是心动他拎得清…因为不只是打飞机和滚床单，他还想和陈立农牵手，和他接吻，和他看很多场电影，和他吃很多顿饭，和他做一切以前的自己会觉得黏糊糊的傻逼事情。

这就是喜欢。

很深的喜欢，很深的欲望。

“我非常非常喜欢学长。”黄明昊见陈立农没拒绝，欣喜雀跃地补充道，凑过去亲了亲陈立农一直没褪色的耳框，“礼尚往来，农农教我这个，那我教一教农农怎么喜欢上我吧。”

黄明昊满意地看着陈立农整张小脸通红觉得对方肯定被自己的情话惊到，却没想到对方抬起眼帘看他时，眯起眼睛露出的是一个小狐狸一般势在必得的微笑，那双清纯地不得了的下垂眼弯成好看的弧度，勾得黄明昊心痒。

“你以为只有你是无师自通哦？”

当陈立农撑着头勾起嘴角笑得得。”瑟又甜蜜地说出这句话时，黄明昊感觉自己脑子里的理智那根弦被撩得“啪”一声断了。

怎么办，他真的很想，干死这个学长。

 

TBC


End file.
